


Arranged

by TheAvengersOtherHalf



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Come Eating, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Safewords, Sex, Sub!Bucky, Vaginal Sex, argument, dom!reader, kink play, orgasm challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengersOtherHalf/pseuds/TheAvengersOtherHalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and the reader had an arranged marriage. Not both parties agreed on the choice. But s heated fight leads to a heated make up. Maybe the reader will be able to get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged

Smut ahead  
This will also be a long one......sorry not sorry.  
Also a lot of swearing. I mean A LOT of swearing. Some dirty talk, maybe some kink play. I don't really know we'll see a it goes on. Kindve like guy on guy but with a girl. So if you don't like that stuff don't read it.

 

Don't say I didn't warn you.

 

     "What is your issue?! What did I fucking do to piss off your sorry ass?!" James asked flinging his glass across the room. His random outburst made you jump. Shame building up inside you. You weren't supposed to show weakness. You already messed that up.  
    "What is my issue? I'm sorry I have failed to recognize that all this shit is my fucking fault." You replied, not backing down. He has been drinking, and you stepped in, knowing he only drank when he was upset. You felt guilty knowing that you were to blame.   
    "You're such a fucking bitch! And I hate it. I hate the bullshit you give me. I'm not your fucking servant. Don't treat me like a dame virus." James said opening another bottle of vodka- he liked his drinks strong, soon decided against the vodka and choose the whiskey. Pure hard whiskey. He took a few sips, taking a moment to let it burn, only to return chugging the alcohol until he had consumed 2 1/2 bottles of alcohol. By this time he cold barely stand, and spouted various profanities all aimed at you.  
     "So what the fuck do you want me to do? If I give you so much shit you must have a dame answer!" You yelled, angry now. You usually kept your cool when he went off it you. But this time was different. Maybe it's because you had finally let your walls fall down. You had finally began to love him. He looked up at you, his eyes desperately trying to focus on something, anything.  
    "I want you to get out of my dame sight. And leave me the hell alone. You can go fuck yourself, I wouldn't give two shits. If you don't give a fuck about me then you can do whatever the hell you want with your pitiful ass." He said and stumbled from the kitchen, leaning heavily on he wall as he made his way, very, very slowly to his room.   
    You knew he was drunk but the words still stung. Because he was right. Everything he said was true. You never cared for him, never asked if he was okay or how he was handling work. It must have cut him deep if he could still think of that while he was so drunk. You dropped the table cloth you had been gripping, exiting to your room. You closed your door and locked it, pulling off your clothes and falling to the bed. You kicked off your heels and rolled into the covers.   
    And for once you dropped the strong independent demeanor you had tried so desperately to hold up. And the tears where a relief. Your body could finally relax. And you cried, no sobbed. All the stress, anger, frustration , confusion, all the emotions bottled inside seemed to come out all at once. You shoved your face into the pillow, muffling your cries. You knew you were going to get makeup on the pillow. Clarence would clean it for you. He would ask no questions, he would simply do his duty.   
    Rolling over you took a deep breath, trying to hold in your sobs. You ran your hands through your hair, looking out your vast window. Your home truly was beautiful, designed by James himself. He had an eye for beauty he said. That's why he chose you he said. Maybe he was starting to regret that. The thought brought a new wave of sadness. You stifled a sob, rolling over. Waiting for sleep to take you. When it finally did your head hurt from crying and your pillow had black and red splotches all over it from your makeup. Clarence will get it. You knew he would.  
\---------------------------------  
The Next Morning  
The bright light of the sun her your eyes and you squinted trying to let your retinas adjust slowly.   
"Hey, you awake doll?" You rolled over at the sudden voice and came eye to eye with James leaning on his hand, looking gorgeous per usual.   
"I am now...." You said softly with a slight smile.  
"Hey, about last night-" he began.  
"Don't even apologize. It's alright. It was totally me." You said softly. He shook his head.   
"No it's not alright. I shouldn't do that to you. I heard you last night. Crying." And here you thought your pillow would make your breakdown discreet. Failed at that one too. James stroked his flesh hand along your cheek, cocking his head to the side. "I should have Steve draw you. You know how much he's wanted too. The little punk is just to scared to ask." James said. Steve was a scrawny little guy, but had the biggest heart the world has ever seen. When James was in Brooklyn- before he married of course- he stayed with Steve.   
"Maybe sometime." You said softly. James said nothing, he just continued to stroke your cheek, closing the space between the two of you. You made no objection for him to stop- almost wanting him, needing him to move forward with his actions.   
    When his lips finally touched yours, they were soft and warm. Not something you had expected. He prodded your mouth for entrance, taking the lead in this situation. You opened up to him, receiving a moan from him. He pulled you closer and you could feel that he was.........hard. Already? But you also hasn't touched him for about 6 months so that was to be expected. You experimentally moved your hips against him, earning a mother moan from him. This one long and needy.   
    "Please, I need it. I won't last long. It's been so long, so long since I've been touched..." James said breathily, breaking your heart, making you want to please him. You looked him in the eyes, your body traveling done his as you neared the growing bulge in his pants. You slowly unzipped his pants, hearing him suck in a breath. He had gone commando today, you smirked, licking the thick vein that ran along the underside of his gorgeous uncut manhood. He groaned, his back arching off the bed, his hands fisting the sheets around him. Pre-cum leaked from his cock, the salty taste overwhelming your tastebuds. He arched towards your mouth as you took him, his breath coming out in pants as he urged you on.  
    "Oh god, just like that. That feels good, that feels real' good babe." James mumbled, his Brooklyn accent coming back into existence. You bobbed your head on his cock, sucking hard sometimes, other times scraping with your teeth. You brought your tongue to the front of his balls, teasing the skin there. His groans stuttered and his body stiffened. You must have hit a sensitive spot. "I'm close, I'm c-close- oh god babe I'm so close. Keep goin' please don't stop babe." James babbled, just making you want to please him more. His fingers slid into your hair, gripping your locks lightly. His hips thrust into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. Little did he know, you had no gag reflex. He growled at this realization. The lack of air seemed to arouse you even more. James tried to pull out, but you were greedy and wanted more. More of him and his moans. "Don't you want to b-breathe oh god!" He groaned and arched as his body stiffened. He sighed as he came his body slowly relaxing leaving a salty taste in toe mouth. But you loved it. Every single moment of it. He looked at you, slightly uninsured of what happened. You wiped the side of your moth with your sheets, sitting to straddle his body. The silk of your panties brushes the tip of his cock and he moaned, already getting hard again. You could have fun with this, see how many times you could make him come.  
"No gag reflex." You said softly. He nodded in approval, groaning again. His hips bucked, and you could feel him hard against you. "Someone's excited." You said exploring his chest, his abs with your hands. You knew he was for but damn was he gorgeous. You kissed his neck, sucking at the spot over his pulse. You made your way over to his metal arm, kissing along the scar where skin met metal. He groaned and his arm wrapped around you, the cold metal bringing goosebumps to your skin. You ground against him and his breath stuttered into a whine.  
"Baby please, I want it," he whined softly. You giggled at his childishness.  
"I'm gonna have fun with you tonight." You said getting off him. He looked up at you, with a pained expression. It was a nice view from here, cock hard and ready, James all spread out for you. But of course he might not always stay that way. "Stay there baby, and if your a good boy maybe I'll let you come." You said and James claws his eyes with a moan. Just from what you've seen James is kinky and you wanted to find out each and every one. You walked to your closet pulling three scarves from your closet. You decided against the third one, you wanted to hear him and gagging him would do no good. You came back to him, whimpering and trying not to come from the unknown. You tied his hands to the bed post, one scarf for each. James pulled against them experimentally. "If you rip my scarf you won't get to come understood?" He nodded his eyes closed in bliss. "Now you have to wait just a little more baby. I know it hurts but I'll make it really good for you. I promise." You said leaving his side again. James was a kinky bastard and had a fair share of toys- mostly from Tony. Tony lied to see James blush. You grabbed his box of toys from his room, and quickly went back to your room not wanting to leave him alone too long. He looked up at you and back down, sighing. He knew what was coming. "How many times can I make you come sweetheart?" You asked sitting on the bed beside him. "Give me a number babe." You said examining to toys.   
"4" he said quickly. You raised your eyebrows at that. That was a big number for the first time doing this.  
"Are you sure?" You asked. He nodded eagerly. "Well we're gonna have to have a safe word. Or we can do the color scheme of you want that." You said looking he m in the eyes. "Safe word?" You asked. He nodded. "No color scheme?" James nodded at that as well. "So you want both?" He nodded again. "What is your safe word?" He thought about it for a moment, deciding on a word that wouldn't be heard as something else.  
"Stalingrad." He said quickly. You nodded in understanding.  
"Green is go, Yellow is don't stop but hold off for a moment, and Red is stop no ifs, ands or buts." You said. James nodded quickly. "Okay so let's go. 4 times. Aren't you just a little try hard?" You asked with a smirk. You pulled out one of his butt plugs, a vibrating one. "Aren't you a naughty on?" To asked as you for the lube. James moaned at the sight. Trying to spread is legs more than they already were. "I'm gonna have to open you up first baby. Wouldn't want to hurt you." You said laying the lubed plug next to you. Next was to lube your fingers. You circle the right muscle a few times making sure James wanted this.   
"I'm ready, jus' do it, please I need it babe, I fucking need it bad." He said knowing to were waiting for permission. There was some resistance to your finger but not much. You would have to open him pretty good, the plug was fairly large.  
He groaned at the intrusion, his hips rocking against you.   
"Baby not yet. Hold on I know you want it. Just wait a little." He whimpered but listened anyways. You added a second and a third finger, scissoring and spreading your fingers to open him up. You brushed his prostate a few times but not intentionally. You knew it hurt that he didn't have enough stimulation to come but he was so ready.   
When you finally pulled your fingers out he groaned from the loss.   
"I know baby, you'll be full in a moment. I got you. I'll take care of you." James whimpered at the statement, needing something to stimulate him more. Slowly you eases the plug inside, James groaning wantonly at the feeling. When the plug hit his prostrate he pulled against the scarves, a slight crack resounding through the room when he splintered the headboard. He was doing his best not to tear free of the restrains. You knew he could. He was the Winter Soldier. He was an Avengers. He could do it with ease. "Good boy, your so good for me James." You said running his stomach softly. James tried to get his breath under control, but you turned the plug on causing it to vibrate on his prostate.   
"Oh fuck baby. That feels good, that feels real good. Right there, god don't stop." James moaned, trying to find friction against you for his cock. You leaned down to suck on his nipples testing him. He moaned as you played with him, writhing under you.   
"Baby save your energy. In gonna wreck you tonight." You said and kissed his neck.  
"Please do it. I want you to....fuck, do it please, please, please." He begged. You had never seen him like this. Seeing him so submissive for you.   
"You want that don't you. You want me to fuck you until you can't walk so people know your mine. Know what we do here. You want people to know that you lie it rough and fast, cock hard and ready. You want that don't you." You asked, your voice taken by lust.  
"Yes, please." He said and his voice was totally wrecked. You wrapped a hand around his cock stroking lightly. James bucked into your touch, groaning at the friction. There wasn't much of a build up, and he was coming. Making a mess of himself on his chest. You leaned down to lick his come clean from his chest relishing in his moan of longing.   
"You're so good for me baby. Two more, can you do that for me?" You asked. James sighed in reply, getting hard again. You pulled off your remaining by clothing, stroking him to bring him to full hardness. He whined at the sensitivity but loved it all the same. You straddled him looking to him. "Color James, give me a color."  
"G-green. God, green, green is the color just fuck me." He whined. You sank down on him, the stretch burning slightly for you, but you loved it.   
"You can't come until I do okay baby?" You asked slightly breathless from the stimulant. James eyes your breasts trying to break from the restraints to touch you. "Not tonight baby. All me tonight." You said and moaned. James thrusted up to you, trying to hit the spot deep inside you that would make you moan. You could feel the coiling in your body tighten, your arousal rising as you fucked him. James knew you were close. He could feel the way you clenched around him.  
"You like that don't you. You like my cock inside you, making you feel good. Ducking be you goddamn senseless." James muttered trying to take control. You nodded, too breathless for words. That blissful feeling was so close, you were nearly there you just needed a little more.   
"James, I'm close. I'm so close. Make me come James, please." You begged. His thrusts became rougher, trying but to go deeper inside you.   
"Come for me baby. Come for me. Come all of my cock. Milk me for everything I got baby. God you feel amazing." James said as you came, his words pushing you over the edge. James came after you, the plug vibrator in his over sensitive prostate. You caught your breath, slowly pulling yourself from James.   
"Can you give me one more baby?" You asked softly, wiping some sweat from his forehead. He shook his head.   
"No baby, I c-can't. Please I- don't...." James gasped when you pulled the plug, replacing it with your fingers. He groaned, wiggling as his fingers intruded his sensitive body. When you hit his prostate, his back arched, his cock desperately trying to get hard one more time. Using your fingers you ducked him until he came, completely losing consciousness for moment.   
\-------------------------  
You were curled up against James, his arm around you. You had made quite the mess so you slept in his room for the night. His nose was buried in your hair, breathing bin your sent. The sub was shining. Through his window and you turned around to keep the sun from hurting your eyes. James felt the bed shift, wrapping his arms tighter around you. He opened his eyes, a smile playing on his face.   
"Tell me that wasn't a dream." He said and you blushed.   
"It definitely wasn't baby. That all happened. Every single thing. You blacked out for a moment too." You said softly.  
"It was real good babe. God I could do that again." He said moving his hips against yours. He was getting hard just thinking about it. By the look in his eyes you assumed James would not let you take control this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So too much? Too dirty?   
> This was a little much for me. But I figured I'd give it a try. I posted this on my Wattpad (Seriously_Scarlett) there are three parts before this. Pretty much just a build up- no smut in the other two. So yeah. Comment please and let me know what you want to hear!


End file.
